


The Embassy Mission

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Day H50 Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Competence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad Verse, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori is on a job in Paris with her two favorite people, Kono and Danny. Who says they can't mix business with pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embassy Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my 31 Day H50 Challenge, for which I'm aiming to post a short piece or chapter each day of the month. ([My 31 day challenge on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)).
> 
> This fic was also written for [Triad Verse Week](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/140942307624/triadverse-triadverse-the-votes-are-in-and), Day 7: FFM ships. Triad Verse is an AU in which triads (relationships of three people) are normalized, rather than couples. You can read a FAQ about Triad Verse [here](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).

Kono's beautiful in her floor-length shimmering gown, Danny on her arm, looking incredible in his tux. Lori keeps herself from staring at the two of them, but it's a near thing, as she can't help but be drawn to them.

However, they're here to do a job. The Syrian ambassador is carrying some crucial information, and if they don't get it off him tonight, it will be gone forever. America's missions in the Middle East will be compromised, and people will die. 

There will be time to thoroughly enjoy both Kono and Danny in their finery later, after the mission is done. Lori holds her tray out toward a businessman and his much-younger companions. " _Accepteriez-vous une coupe de champagne?_ " she says, her French accent flawless. It had better be. Lori studied with the best dialect coaches in the world at The Farm. It better be damn good. 

The businessman ignores Lori, though he does take a glass of champagne. His young man gives Lori a smile, but declines.

Over the comm in Lori's ear, Danny whispers, "Approach in ten."

Lori takes that as her cue to start walking toward the Syrian ambassador. Danny and Kono approach him from the other direction, Kono gaining his attention by pretending to misstep on her high heel. 

The ambassador jumps forward to help, his hands all over Kono. Danny makes the lift and hands off the flash drive to Lori as she passes. Back in the kitchen, Lori plugs the flash drive into the device strapped to her thigh, copying the data and uploading it to the secure database in just a few moments. 

Once her light turns green, Lori heads back out of the kitchen, whispering so Danny and Kono can hear her, "Upload complete, heading back with the package. 

Lori makes the hand off to Danny, then watches out of the corner of her eye as Danny hands the drive to Kono. Kono places the drive back in the ambassador's pocket, distracting him with her smile. Lori decides it's time to make her exit. 

Setting down her tray on a cart with several others, Lori takes one of the side exits from the ballroom, through the service corridors and out of the building. "Your exit secure?" Lori asks the others as she approaches her bike and unlocks the back compartment to take out her helmet.

"We're good, baby," Kono says, and Lori can hear the smile in her voice. "See you back home."

Home is their temporary base in a safe house in the Marais. Lori parks her motorcycle a few blocks away and walks through the alleys to get to the back door of the safe house. 

Once inside, she starts up her equipment, and calls home, requesting a secure line. As she's waiting for the connection to go through, she keeps an ear on Danny and Kono's comms, listening as they pick up their car from the valet and drive it to one of the priciest hotels in the city. There they'll switch cars and drive back to the safe house. 

"We received the package," says Lori's handler over the land line. "Fly out in the morning. I'm sending you the details now."

Lori sighs. She's going to have to put her bike back in storage for who knows how long again. At least she has another one at home in the States. 

Lori is dozing on the bed when Danny and Kono reach the safe house. "Mission accomplished," says Kono, lowering herself onto the bed above Lori. "Everything went to plan."

"That's because we're damn good," Danny says, his jacket already discarded as he starts undoing his cuff links. "Poor bastard never suspected a thing."

"We are good," Lori says with a laugh, running her hand up Kono's arm and across her collarbone. She fingers the diamond necklace at Kono's throat, then tilts her chin up until Kono kisses her. "You look amazing in this dress," Lori says, pulling Kono closer.

"I look even better out of it," Kono replies with a cheeky wink. She kisses Lori's jaw and works her way down Lori's throat, making Lori gasp.

Lori's fingers search out the zipper on the side of Kono's gown, drawing it down slowly as Kono sucks marks into Lori's skin.

"Ah, Paris!" Danny says in a happy voice. He stands next to the bed, watching Kono and Lori, his unbuttoned shirt loose and his belt undone. 

"Get over here," Lori demands, her voice breathless as Kono's hand find its way under Lori's shirt and onto her breast. 

Danny kneels on the bed, running his deft fingers up the inner length of Lori's leg. He stops halfway up Lori's thigh, making Lori groan with frustration. "Here, baby," he says, his hand on Kono's elbow.

Kono lifts away from Lori, which Lori would be more sad about, if it didn't mean Kono standing and letting her dress drop to the floor. She's wearing a black strapless bra, and lacy black boyshort panties. "This better?"

"God," Lori sighs, reaching out to trace her fingers around Kono's hip. "I want to put my mouth on you."

Kono shivers, then reaches around Lori to undo the bun at the back of Lori's neck. "Oh, yes please, baby," Kono sighs, scratching her nails back through Lori's hair.

Danny, now shirtless, turns Kono's head toward him so he can kiss her deeply. Lori has just pushed Kono's panties to the floor when Danny demands the same sort of kiss from her. Lori loves the way Danny always kisses like he's drowning for it, cupping her jaw with both hands. 

Someone loosens Lori's skirt, pushing it up around her waist to get at her pantyhose and pull them down. Lori breaks away from her kiss with Danny to lay back on the bed, pushing down the hose along with her panties, and her skirt. Danny helps her out of her shirt and bra while Kono drops her own bra and climbs toward the head of the bed, propping herself up against the pillows. 

"God, you're both so gorgeous," Danny sighs as Lori pushes his boxers down. He gasps when Lori wraps her hand around his upright cock and gives it a few good pumps. 

"Hey," Kono says, nudging Lori with her foot. "I thought I was promised your mouth."

Lori laughs, but it's impossible not to notice how gorgeous Kono looks, naked except for the diamonds at her neck and ears, her hair swept up elegantly onto her head. Kono spreads her legs and Lori's mouth _waters_.

"Sorry, honey," Lori says, giving Danny one more playful squeeze before abandoning him in favor of kissing up the inner length of Kono's long, beautiful legs. "Is this better?"

"Almost," Kono replies, squirming against the sheets and opening her arms for Danny, who joins her.

When Kono gasps, Lori looks up to see Dany mouthing at one of Kono's breasts, his hand cupping the other. Fuck, Lori loves the look of Danny's hands. 

Lori decides to stop teasing and presses a kiss to the folds covering Kono's clit. Kono kicks out a little, which only encourages Lori, who uses her hand to spread Kono open, and then licks broadly from her pussy entrance up to her clit. 

"Ah, fuck," Kono says in her breathiest voice, whining when Lori does it again. 

Kono tastes tangy, and a little sweet, and just perfect. It's a taste Lori can't get enough of, working her tongue over Kono's clit again and again.

A hand trails down Lori's back, tracing the ridges of Lori's spine too far to be Kono's hand. Danny runs his hands up and down Lori's back for a moment, grips her hips, and then traces down the globes of her ass. "So beautiful," he sighs, pressing his palm to the back edge of Lori's pussy. Lori spreads her legs enough to make room for his hand, and Danny immediately trails his finger between the lips of Lori's pussy, dragging moisture toward her clit. "Fuck, so wet already, babe."

Lori gasps against Kono's pussy as Danny presses a few lazy circles against her clit.

"Can you really blame her?" Kono asks, laughing until Lori sucks on her clit in retaliation. 

Danny dips one of his blunt fingers into Lori, dragging it along the wall of Lori's pussy as he pulls it out. 

"Shit," Lori groans, pushing her hips back, wanting more. Danny obliges, of course, and Lori does her best to focus on Kono in spite of such an excellent distraction.

Lori works two fingers into Kono, crooking them gently upward as she sucks and licks at Kono's clit. Kono writhes on the bed, one of her hands clutched in Lori's hair, the other holding a pillow to her chest.

Danny slips the head of his cock against Lori's pussy, wetting it until he can press into her with short, shallow thrusts. Lori groans against Kono, barely able to think as Danny fills her up.

"Come on, baby," Kono gasps, running her heel up Lori's back. "I'm so close."

Lori tries to ignore Danny as best she can and focuses on getting Kono off, increasing the quickness of her fingers and tongue. Kono cries out, pressing her thighs together and trying to shove Lori away, but Lori rides her through it. She sucks hard and thrusts her fingers until Kono is twitching and pliantly sprawled out against the sheets. 

"Come here," Kono says, scooting down and pulling Lori up. 

Lori goes, grasping Danny's hand on her hip to make sure he moves with her. She holds herself over Kono, ducking her head when Kono pulls her in for a deep, wet kiss. 

"You two are gonna kill me one of these days," Danny says, his breath heavy as he picks up speed, fucking into Lori hard and fast. 

Lori cries out as he hits a really great spot, gratified when Danny holds that angle and does it again. When Kono's fingers find her clit, Lori's pleasure skyrockets, bringing her to the edge within seconds. 

Resting her head against Kono's shoulder, Lori can't help the sounds that come out of her mouth as her datefriends make love to her. "God, please!" she cries, her arms collapsing and her chest pressing against Kono's.

When she comes, Lori cries out, holding tightly onto Kono as her body falls to pieces. Danny follows a few thrusts later, his cock pulsing inside her, counterpoint to the shudders still making Lori's body clench around him.

"Ugh," Danny groans, pulling out and then collapsing on the bed next to Kono and Lori. "I'm half dead now," he says, running a hand over Lori's hair. When Lori lifts her head to look at him, he's smiling. 

Lori smiles as well, moving off of Kono and wedging herself between the two of them. She fits her back against Danny and kisses Kono's shoulder.

Kono sits up and takes out her earrings, reaching over to put them, and then her necklace, on the bedside table. "Rest up, Danny," she says with a smirk, reaching over Lori to kiss him. "I want you in the morning, before we leave."

Danny groans and pulls the bedsheet up over his head. "Trying to kill me," he mutters, but he slips his hand around Lori's waist and holds her close, his breath on the back of her neck.

Kono chuckles, then takes down her hair quickly for how many pins there are in it. She lets it fall loose around her bare shoulders. Lori can't help but admit to herself, at least, that she's madly in love with this woman.

"C'mere," Lori says to Kono, holding out her arms. Kono smiles and turns, pressing her back to Lori's front and pulling up the sheets. Lori holds Kono close, sighing at the way Kono laces her fingers with Lori's. "Good day," Lori says softly, Danny already snoring lightly behind her.

"Good day," Kono agrees with a happy sigh. Her body settles down against the mattress, and Lori follows her lovers into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> datefriend = romantic partner, the genderless form of girlfriend/boyfriend


End file.
